


Reconstructions

by Teddog



Series: Fate Week 2021 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddog/pseuds/Teddog
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same.Fate Week Day 3: Grail
Series: Fate Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	Reconstructions

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Lostbelt 3 Prologue

The new base was almost perfect. Even the echoes matched; Ritsuka’s footfalls triggered half-forgotten memories of the time before. 

One detail needed to be added. The woman knelt beside her bed, scanning underneath. Much to her surprise, a box was already there. 

The cardboard box she stole from the supply closet was gone, replaced with an intricate metal one. Golden light dripped through the cracks. 

“I knew, of course.” Da Vinci said, materializing beside her. “Eventually you’ll have to decide. I’m not telling you to pick me, but...”

Ritsuka didn’t have to look up to know the wink that followed. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Postscript:** The safest place to store your grails is clearly in the box under your bed. 
> 
> I had to record a podcast on Day 3 of Fate Week, so I decided to go with a drabble in lieu of a longer story.


End file.
